Fairytales
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey are six-year olds attending Barden Elementary. Aubrey throws a bad temper tantrum during a fight with Beca. Chloe and Jesse decide to put it right. Hints of Bechloe, Beca/Chloe and Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.


**Summary: AU. Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey are six-year olds attending Barden Elementary. Aubrey throws a bad temper tantrum during a fight with Beca. Chloe and Jesse decide to put it right. Hints of Bechloe, Beca/Chloe and Jaubrey, Jesse/Aubrey.**

* * *

 **Fairytales**

* * *

Aubrey sat in the corner of her bedroom, focused on her favorite Ladybird fairytale book; Cinderella. Aubrey's parents would often nickname her 'Cinderella' because of her light blond hair and petite figure, of which the little girl loved. Her mother and father saw her as their 'little princess', knowing that she'd find her 'prince charming' one day in the far future.

Her best friends Jesse, Beca and Chloe had all came round after school, Aubrey's mother happy to babysit the children whilst their parents worked. Beca and Jesse played 'cops and robbers', much to Chloe's dismay, who was dressing her Barbie dolls in cute little outfits.

"Play with us, Chloe!" Beca pouted, ceasing her game with Jesse for a brief moment. They'd put on Aubrey's dressing up outfits (with permission from Aubrey, of course) to fit in with the game, "It's _fun_! Jesse's a robber and I'm a cop! You can be a robber too!"

"I don't wanna play, I don't like that game," Chloe continued to dress her doll, "I'll play a different game."

"What kinda game?" Jesse rose an eyebrow, "Bouncing on Aubrey's bed?" Him, Beca and Chloe all laughed at this idea, turning towards Aubrey.

"No!" Aubrey snapped, looking up from her book, "It's my bed, how'd _you_ like it if I bounced on your beds, huh?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I bounce on my bed all the time," Beca shrugged, "Mommy doesn't mind."

"Well your mommy's dumb!" Aubrey threw her book to the side.

Beca's lower lip wobbled, tears brimming in her cloudy blue eyes. Both Jesse and Chloe noticed this, hardly knowing what Aubrey's problem was in the slightest.

"You meanie!" Chloe shouted, stamping her foot. Her pigtails bobbed up and down with every movement she made, "Beca's mommy isn't dumb! Why you gotta be sucha jerk?"

"Yeah Aubrey!" Jesse added, backing up Chloe's defense, "Beca's mommy's awesome! She makes us dinosaur pizza and gives us as much candy as we want! Peenie butter cups, M&M's, Hersheys!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Aubrey wailed, picking up her book and then smashing it against the bright pink carpet, "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!"

"You started it!" Beca bit back, gripping Aubrey's shoulders and pushing her, "I hate you, you're a jerk to everyone and you never play with us! All you ever care about is your dumb ol' book and your dumb ol' teddies and your dumb ol' shoes!"

Aubrey burst into tears, screaming her head off. She picked up the book and threw it at Beca, of whom aggressively tore out the pages. Aubrey cried harder and harder, getting on her knees and smashing the floor with her tiny, clenched fists. Her face suddenly inflated, her cheeks growing bright red as she attempted to contain the rising fluids inside. However, it wasn't to be, and she threw up her breakfast and lunch all over the carpet. It all splurted out as Chloe and Jesse jumped back in shock, Beca stomping off inside Aubrey's toy cabinet.

"Owie…" Drool pooled down Aubrey's face, as did her tears, remnants of the sick painting her mouth, "Icky…"

Aubrey's mother rushed into Aubrey's room, hearing her daughter's screams. She gasped, since the sick splashed all over the room, "Aubrey, sweetheart…" She scooped up Aubrey and rubbed the little girl's back soothingly, "What happened, Cinderella?" She then noticed the torn up book, completely explaining the reason behind Aubrey's tantrum.

"Sicky…Beca…mean…"

"Okay, darling," Mrs Posen kissed the side of Aubrey's head before turning to Chloe and Jesse, "Kids, I'll have to call your mommys and ask them to pick you up. Tell Beca as well." She carried a whimpering Aubrey out of the room, leaving Jesse and Chloe to their own devices.

"What Beca did to Aubrey was mean and jerky." Sighed Jesse, looking down at the sick.

"Aubrey was mean first," Chloe pointed out, "She called Beca's mommy dumb."

"I guess…"

"I'm gonna talk to Beca to see if she's okay," The redheaded girl persisted, walking over to the toy cupboard, "Beca, come out. We gotta talk. Aubrey's sad but I guess you are too. Your mommy isn't dumb, she's pretty like you," She heard Beca giggle among muffled tears, "It's true, my daddy said you'd be a princess some day. He said you're like Belle, and I'm Ariel."

Beca opened the door, dabbing eyes with the back of her sleeve. Chloe took Beca in for a big, squishy, tight hug; she was very good them, everybody in the class wanted a cuddle off the bubbly, happy girl. But Beca was special, she received the mot hugs from Chloe even when she wasn't upset.

Then…Chloe did something unexpected. She _kissed_ Beca's cheek.

Beca's eyes widened, feeling a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, "Wha…what was that for?"

"My daddy kisses my mommy like that when she's sad," Chloe simply explained, smiling cheekily, "It makes her feel better. Did it make you feel better?"

"Y-yeah…it d-did…"

Jesse tapped against his chin, wondering if doing what Chloe did would cheer Aubrey up. He felt bad for Beca, but in his pure, innocent heart he knew Aubrey needed a little comforting as well.

"Guys, I'm gonna check on Aubrey." He spoke up. Chloe and Beca nodded, settling down farthest away from the sick as possible to play with Aubrey's plush toys.

Jesse tip-toed down the stairs, seeing Aubrey laying down on the couch underneath a blanket, watching a children's television show on Nickelodeon. Aubrey's mouth had been cleared, no more of the deep orange 'paste' stuck to her skin. She snuggled a fluffy teddy bear, sucking her thumb.

"Hi Aubrey," Jesse walked over to his friend, "How are you feeling?"

Aubrey shrugged, taking her thumb out of her mouth, "My book's ruined. Mommy said she'll get me another one but it isn't the same." She whimpered, snuggling further into the blanket.

"Beca looks like she's really sorry, she was crying in the cupboard," Attempting to ease the situation by slight, he sat down beside Aubrey. Aubrey rose an eyebrow, "But then Chloe gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and it made her happy again. If I did that with you, would that make you happy?"

Aubrey nodded her head shyly and blushed, sitting up. Jesse wrapped her in a warm, cozy bear-hug, his arms outstretched wide. As Aubrey relaxed into the embrace, Jesse leant forward and kissed Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey began to blush wildly, pulling away and burying her head back into the pillow.

"Did it…work?" Jesse pouted, wondering if he'd done the right thing after all. Surely if her face was red, she was upset. Right? It had worked for Beca when Chloe did it, so why did it not work for Aubrey when Jesse did it?

"Aubrey's just a little bit shy in these situations, Jesse," Mrs Posen walked over, smiling warmly, "She's been uptight ever since she was a baby, much like how Beca is. Aubrey's daddy expects a lot from her, so she's quite stubborn and mature. But she loves kisses and cuddles, don't you darling?" She tussled Aubrey's hair, earning a nod from the child, "I think now's the time to say sorry to Beca when she comes down."

Chloe carefully trodded down the stairs and into the living area, Beca in tow, "She _is_ sorry. She said it to me just now."

"I know she's sorry, Chloe," Mrs Posen continued to smile, "But Aubrey needs to hear it."

"I'm sorry for the mean stuff I said…" Beca looked sincerely at Aubrey, "And breaking your book."

"I'm sorry for saying mean stuff too…and being all sicky…and it's okay, my mommy said I'll get a new one from the book store."

"That's cool!" Beca grinned, climbing up onto the couch.

"Yeah, it is!" Aubrey squealed.

Chloe and Jesse faced each other, proud of themselves for cheering the girls up and helping them to become friends again. Mrs Posen looked over the four of them, knowing the future was very bright for such a close group of friends. And maybe, just maybe, they'd find 'fairytale love' within the group they shared together.


End file.
